Commercial database systems need the capability to process transactions. Processing transactions often include verifying the transactions and applying the changes in the transactions atomically. These requirements may lead to a decrease in event throughput and an increase in latency. In addition, verifying correctness often requires caching intermediate lookup values, which may result in additional memory usage.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.